Roxas's Story
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: This is a One-Shot From my Series the Lighted Hearts. Roxas always admired his boss Axel. Axel had saved him from madness after Roxas's family died. Now Roxas's only living brother is dating Axel's only sister. Now they are left alone in a lonely house...Maybe they can cure each other's loneliness. Akuroku


**I want to do a special Thank you to all of you who have enjoyed my Lighted Hearts Series. After a completely awesome review from X-Blade025, I decided that I should do a One Shot of Axel Roxas. There has been hints of this couple in all of the stories so far. This is set 2 months after White Light. Well here it is, Roxas's Story :)**

**P.S. I replaced the messed up chapters of White Light, I'm rereading both stories to make sure everything lines up with He's Not Gay?! Thanks's everyone!**

Roxas threw his stupid alarm clock against his bedroom wall. As much as he needed- considering that he was deep sleeper- he hated the stupid thing. He groggily stood up annoyed at how cold the wooden floor was. He needed to light a fire in the old stone fireplace soon. Fire wood was much cheaper than gas. He was the only one who lived in this small two bedroom home anyway. His younger brother had moved in with his best friend two months ago. He sighed as he walked into the small joining bathroom.

The mirror did a good job hiding his age. Though he was twenty five he still looked like the young blood nineteen year old that he was when he had moved to Twilight Town. He ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair; it reminded him of his brother Sora's brown spikes. They had looked just like their father Terra. Thinking of his family though brought a sudden pain in his chest. He growled at the pain as it grew stronger. It seemed as if all the pain in his life was growing in that one spot. He jumped as the phone rang and he slowly walked towards his small bed side table.

"Hey bro…you still up for today?" Sora's excited voice called on the other end of the line.

"Yea, do you want me to come pick you up? Then maybe we could go to Xaldin's?" Roxas asked sitting back in his rather uncomfortable bed.

"Yea sounds great! Hey, Kairi's birthday is next week, could you maybe take me to the mall so I could pick a present out for her?" He asked with his little voice full of hope.

"Of course bro" Roxas said feeling a little lighter just from the conversation. Sora had that affect on everyone, anyone he was ever in contact with always felt happier afterwards.

After a quick see you later, Roxas pulled on his pitch black shirt and khakis. He grabbed his black boots and pulled them on and pulled his pants over them. He grabbed his checkered bracelet that his parents had bought for him one Christmas. He wore it every day as a remembrance of them. His father, Terra, and mother, Aqua died in a car crash. They were driving Roxas's twin brother, Ventas to the mall and taking the youngest, Vanitas, to Karate class. The only ones left of the family now were himself and Sora.

He tried to shake himself off of all these crazy emotions as he walked out to his busted up truck. Roxas was part of the poorer part of Twilight Town. The fire station gave him good money, but the economy was a witch. But the old faithful truck was as good as it would get. It held a certain charm for Roxas.

"Hey…what are you doing today? I um…think we need to talk" His voice mail said as he checked driving down the street.

"Yea…we do" He whispered trying to shake off the memories of what had happened the night before.

It had been a usual night. Roxas was watching the newest scary movie on pay per view and had just finished popping himself some popcorn. He had just gotten back into his comfy recliner in his small living room when the door bell rang. He sighed and stopped the movie getting up to see who it was.

"Hey partner" A deep voice called as he opened the front door.

"Hey Axe…what are you doing here?" Roxas asked a little worried as his boss was standing in front of him.

"Your little brother is taking my daughter out for a date…I was home alone. I was wondering if maybe we could watch a movie or something. I hate being alone" Axel said leaning against the guard rail of the steps.

"Yea sure…I just started Nightmare on Elm Street." Roxas said opening the door a little wider for Axel to step through.

"Great"

"So what do you think…about Sora dating your daughter" Roxas asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well I defiantly owe him after telling me about Gaston. It seems like he cares for her a lot. I guess that's all I can hope for in a guy who is going to date my only daughter."

"I know he really does care about her" Roxas said starting the movie back up, he turned the volume down so that they could talk.

They had been doing a lot of that lately. They would spend hours just talking. Axel would mention Kairi's mother. They had been in high school and Axel had gotten her pregnant. She hadn't wanted to get an abortion and neither did Axel. Soon they were married and living in the small house that Axel still lives in. There were complications with the birth, and Axel's wife died right after having Kairi. Axel had talked about how distraught he had been; he almost gave Kairi up for adoption. But one of the nurses...had not known that, she laid Kairi in his arms and Axel hasn't let her go since.

They had some really good talks. Roxas had even opened up to him about his family. He told him about what happened to his twin and his other little brother. Axel had questioned why Roxas had let Sora move in with is best friend Riku. Riku was a wealthy young guy who had really cared for Sora. He knew that Sora would have a happier, better, and more successful life with Riku taking care of him than Roxas. But he still visited him obviously considering that Twilight Town was an extremely small town.

"Don't you get lonely?" Axel asked raising his arm to lay it over the back of the couch.

"Sometimes…but I think it's better this way" Roxas mused trying not to look Axel's intoxicating green eyes. They seemed as if they could read Roxas's soul.

"I don't think so" Axel said lightly. "What makes you say that?"

"I think it's more of I don't want to be vulnerable to lose anyone" Roxas finally admitted. He wasn't sure what it was about Axel but he could get any answer out of Roxas that he wanted to.

Axel was really his best friend here. Spending time at the fire station with him was what really saved Roxas from despair. He sounded like such a woman when he thought like that. But Axel was the one to remind Roxas that he wasn't alone even in his sorrows. He gave Roxas a job as a fireman and he truly loved it. Nothing was more exciting the thrill of fighting fire.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Axel asked after a couple of scenes.

"Yea I think so… Check the fridge" Roxas said motioning towards the tiny kitchen.

He watched as Axel got up and strode past him. His fire red spikes were still pretty awesome in Roxas's eyes. He was incredible skinny, but somehow, incredible muscles still flowed through his strong arms. Roxas remembered falling from a second story window to escape a fire. Axel had been below to catch him, which he did. He had caught him bridal style with an insane grip keeping him close to his chest. Roxas had never felt safer. But was that wrong? To feel that way about your boss? Axel had taken such good care of him; he couldn't return his kindness with a bunch of girly feelings. He was worried after a second when he didn't hear anything from the kitchen. He stopped the move once more and strode towards the kitchen. Axel had a coke up towards his mouth just about drinking it dry.

"Hey dude…you ok?" Roxas asked stepping a little closer towards him.

"Yea…" Axel suddenly became like a whole other person. He stepped confidently towards Roxas and wrapped his long arm around the smaller one's waist. He suddenly bent down pressing his lips against Roxas's.

Roxas had never been so surprised that he gasped into the kiss as Axel continued for another moment. He wasn't sure how to respond as Axel pulled away just as fast as he had started.

"I…I'm…sorry" Axel shook his head and suddenly walked out of the kitchen and through the front door.

"Hey bro…whoa, what's up with you?" Sora asked climbing into Old Faithful.

"Nothing…I just have a lot on my mind right now" Roxas said trying to cover for himself.

"Alright…if you say so"

They had finished eating and was now endlessly walking through the crowded mall. It was really the only shopping center in Twilight Town. Sora had dragged him to the most girly places throughout the place. He tried to find the perfect gift for Kairi and finally had decided on a fashion sketchbook he had found in the book store. Now they had gotten frozen yogurt and were walking through the mall looking for more manly stuff.

"Hey!" A voice called running up to them.

A little red head threw her arms around Sora and kissed his cheek lightly. Sora smiled and wrapped her up in a little hug. Roxas took the bag from Sora's hands so Kairi wouldn't see her birthday present. Sora mouthed a "Thank You" as another person walked up to them.

"Um hey guys...what are you boys doing over here?" Axel asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"Roxas needed to get out of the house" Sora joked finally letting go of Kairi.

"I got your voice mail…Sora and Kairi are going out tonight I'm guessing…Want to come and finish up Nightmare on Elm Street?" Roxas asked lightly trying to make it too obvious to Sora and Kairi.

"Yea…that'd be great" Axel said looking slightly surprised.

"Daddy…could we go on ahead?" Kairi asked pleading up at her father.

"I don't see why not" Axel said smiling down at her. He kissed her forehead briefly before she and Sora took off to go look at more shops.

"So what's in the bag?" Axel asked as they walk out of the building towards the truck.

"It's Kairi's birthday present. I didn't want to find it early" Roxas said smiling as they climbed into Old Faithful.

"Ah, well I won't look then, I'd hate to ruin the surprise" Axel said smiling his cheeky smile.

"Yeah, you are a pretty big blabber mouth" Roxas chuckled as he neared his home.

That was another good thing about living in a small town. Everything was so close by you could almost walk everywhere. The January weather wasn't too bad, Roxas could almost roll his windows down. Axel had his rolled down his window though, he was always hot. Sometimes in the summer Axel strode around the fire house with his shirt off. Not that Roxas really minded much. Did he enjoy Axel with his shirt off and Axel's kiss mean he was gay? Roxas had never really thought about it before. Did it really matter?

"Hey…about last night…" Axel started; he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah…I guess we should probably talk about that" Roxas said turning the key to open his front door.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say" Axel said stepping into the house.

Roxas had finally decided what he wanted. He stepped in after Axel and closed the door behind him. He waited as Axel rubbed the side of his strong long jaw and Roxas tried not to move too fast. What if Axel had said that he regretted the kiss? That would make Roxas a total fool. Everyone in this town admired Axel, and Axel could have his pick of whoever he wanted. He was still young, just thirty.

"Then don't say anything" Roxas said softly. He silently prayed that that wouldn't turn Axel off. He didn't want to make work difficult if he made a wrong move. Axel was still his boss after all.

Axel looked at him and suddenly his face grew into a little smirk. "Are you sure?" He teased as Roxas stepped up towards him again. Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas's small waist making Roxas smile just a little instead of his usual frown.

They kissed once more; it was sweeter and longer than before. It had been everything they had dreamed about and they hadn't told each other. They stayed like that for awhile, having it soft and sweet and then turning into spirited fiery. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and pulled him even closer. Somehow, when they were together, they could face anything…

Suddenly neither of them felt so alone anymore. They had finally found someone that reminded them what it was like not to have a broken heart. Maybe life wouldn't be so lonely for either of them anymore.


End file.
